The change
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sasori has laid his eyes on a certain blonde. As a werewolf falling for a human isn't really allowed and actually just plain weird, but then everything changes and Sasori has to be sure that Deidara is the one for him or everything will fall apart. SasoDei, lemon coming up somewhere and it's a short story, so chapters are divided in seperate parts!
1. Chapter 1

So the first thing I'm uploading since forever! And I'm doing something different than my normal paring too! I still love ItaDei though, but I thought Sasori fitted better as a werewolf. So now I'll apologize. I think my Sasori isn't great, so sorry if he's way too ooc!

I wrote this while I was on vacation on paper and it sucks... I do love my computer...

_This is when the wolves are communicating with each other_

And this is sort of a short story, so this chapter is cut up in different little chapters. The next chapter will be all Deidara!

...

**Sasori's POV**

'So you're in love with a guy?'

'Yes,' the redhead said annoyed. They've been over this for several hours now. Maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut. He probably wouldn't have wasted so much time otherwise.

'And he's also human?' Hidan asked the same question he's been asking for the past hour.

'Yes, now are we done here?' Sasori growled.

Hidan burst out in laughter. 'Shit man, Pein's going to freak out when he hears about this.'

Sasori knew that already. That was exactly the reason why he hadn't said anything, but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He had been gazing at the blonde for months now and has been caught staring many times by said blonde. He was normally so careful, but he just forgot when he saw the beauty move. Now he got a smile every time their eyes connected and he couldn't help but smile back, even blush a bit. He was so weak around the blonde and it annoyed him greatly. Damn it, he didn't even know the boy's name.

'You know, I've never heard of a gay werewolf before,' Hidan said, pulling Sasori out of his thoughts.

Sasori punched the bigger guy in the chest. 'You know it doesn't work that way. It's the human me that's gay. The wolf me will always like females.'

'Right,' Hidan responded skeptically. 'So you're that you're not attracted to the guy when you're in your wolf form.' A huge blush spread in Sasori's face. Yes, he had even stalked the human when he was in his wolf form. 'Thought so,' Hidan said before he got up and walked off.

So yeah, he was the first gay werewolf ever. He couldn't help it. He was just born this way. Or maybe the blonde put a spell on him. He was told wizards didn't exist, but hey, who knows really? Even werewolves existed and the world didn't know about them. It wouldn't surprise him at all.

It was still so strange how he actually fell for the blonde. He didn't really remember when it happened, just that it did. It was the blue eyes that pulled him over the edge eventually. Icy blue, so unnatural in wolves' eyes. Their fur could be white as snow, but their eyes would never be lighter then yellow or a light green. Blue meant blindness to wolves and for them it would be a weakness, but for the human it could only be described as beautiful.

Maybe it had something to do with him never being around humans much. He was born as a werewolf and had always belonged to the pack. Of course he had never seen blue eyes in the pack, but he didn't see a lot of humans either. He just never saw blue eyes and it could be the reason why he was so obsessed with it now. In his dreams they hunted him and by day he would just think of them on his own. Clearly he had gone mad.

What would his mother even think of him? Born as the son of the alpha male and alpha female put a certain degree of responsibility on him. Of course he really looked like his dad, which didn't help. Even in his wolf form the reddish fur stood out. It was not as bad as his father's, whose fur reached the color of a fox, but it was still red. Why he couldn't have the dark grey fur like his mother, was beyond him. He loved the bluish glow it sometimes had. He would also love to have Hidan's fur color, the light grey, sometimes appearing like silver. He wouldn't be so special then. Why was it him who had to be so special? Why couldn't just one thing be normal? Oh, how he hated life right now.

He glanced up at the sky and all his worries were forgotten again. It was time. His blonde would be done with school in about fifteen minutes.

He got up off the forest floor and ran, the wind blowing through his messy red hair, twigs crunching under his feet and trees flashing before his eyes. Usually he was a lot quieter, but when it came to the blonde, soft footsteps were forgotten.

He reached the edge of the forest. The place where their territory ended. Public places weren't for them to claim and other packs could run into each other here, but no other pack had been seen for years, so Sasori didn't really need to worry.

Out of the forest he walked slow, trying to appear as normal as possible. This was difficult with him flashing his eyes from left to right, not trusting a single human being. Luckily for him the school was right outside of the forest. The reason he had seen the blonde in the first place. He had been patrolling the border of their territory and when he reached the city side, the blue eyes flashed at him. Ever since then, he had been lost.

As every other day he was standing at the gate, leaning into the cold metal. The bell had already rang and the school was emptying quickly, but his blonde was always late, so he was still in time. The rest of the humans he ignored, they didn't matter to him.

His eyes only flashed up when he saw the long blond hair, flowing in the wind and a cheerful chatter filling up the silence in his head. The blonde was always talking and it didn't even matter to him if his friend was listening or not. But then the blonde fell silent and the blue eyes shot towards him. The smile appeared immediately and even a slight blush followed. Sasori's heart skipped a beat as he smiled back at the human. It was like time had stopped and they could stare at each other forever.

It was the blonde's friend who broke the silence. 'So, are you gonna ask Deidara out or what?' This got the raven a slap against the head and let Sasori know the blonde was called Deidara, a name he had never heard before.

The words scared the redhead though. He couldn't just ask Deidara out, he wasn't even allowed to. 'I-I can't,' he spluttered out. Sad blue eyes shot back to him and it made the redhead feel so guilty. 'I'm sorry,' he offered before he turned around and ran back to the forest.

Deidara was sure the redhead would come back, at least to offer his own name in return. He seemed polite like that.

What they both hadn't noticed were the raven's black eyes narrowing at the fast retreating back of the redhead.

…

Deidara was right in the end. Sasori couldn't stay away, even if he wanted to. He was still obsessed and as a true predator he was again stalking his prey. This one he wouldn't eat though, ever.

He decided to watch the blonde from afar. Maybe he wouldn't get noticed this time and he wouldn't hurt the blonde again. Another reason for staying away was that Hidan had tagged along. The idiot couldn't stop grinning and yelled out at every human guy he saw, 'is that him?!' Yeah, so much for keeping a low profile.

Of course Deidara hadn't come out of the school building yet, being late as always, but it shouldn't take him long now.

And that's when he heard the lovely bubbly giggle rippling through the parking lot. Right after that Deidara walked through the iron gates, looking a bit distressed as his eyes shot from left to right. So Sasori was missed when he wasn't standing by the gate.

Hidan didn't even have to ask to know if this was him. The smile on the redhead's face said it all. Soon Deidara's eyes went further and further, scanning the parking lot and his eyes literally shone when they finally settled down on the redhead. Without thinking Deidara walked towards them, an annoyed looking raven tagging along.

Both werewolves started to get nervous, shuffling their feet. Humans were getting closer and closer and their instincts told them to run. They barely stayed put as the two humans were now before them.

Deidara just stood there, looking at his stalker. He felt this weird attraction towards the redhead and he was afraid he would disappear the way he had suddenly appeared before the blonde just a few weeks back. He remembered when he had first seen the redhead. His fiery red hair taking his breath away and those deep brown eyes. There was just something about this guy.

Sasori and Deidara were staring at each other again and all Hidan could do was raise an eyebrow. This was just weird, especially for a wolf. Eye contact with someone greater than you, showed defiance and a human daring to stare at Sasori like that was just plain dangerous. He was the most wolf out of all of them, but still he didn't show any anger. Hidan himself wasn't born a werewolf like the redhead, but changed due to being bitten by one. He had been very little, but he still could behave like a normal human being. Sasori couldn't, always preferring fur over skin, except for the last few months.

'Dei, I need to go and I'm your ride home, so hurry up,' the raven boy said. He had been ignored the entire time and only now did the two werewolves look at him. Two pair of eyes narrowed and both took a step forward, instincts telling them to show dominance over the human. Trust was something they didn't do easily except for pack members and this human was high on their list of not trustworthy people. He looked at them like he knew what they were, but nobody knew, right?

Deidara let out a sigh, making the two werewolves look back at him. Hidan had to admit there was something special about the blonde, but he didn't feel the same thing Sasori did. He didn't quite understand how you could lose yourself like that in a person. How could this boy have so much power over Sasori?

'Okay, Itachi. Just give me a minute. I only want to know his name.' Deidara looked up at the redhead, pleading for an answer. His blue eyes pulling it out of him.

Sasori shivered before he really could answer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to appear as human as possible. 'I'm Sasori and this is Hidan.' He nodded his head towards the other werewolf, knowing it would be polite since they knew his friend's name now.

A gorgeous smile appeared on Deidara's face, taking Sasori's breath away completely. 'Very nice to meet you, Sasori. Now do you have a phone I could borrow?'

A bit taken aback by the sudden question, he clumsily fished his emergency phone out of his pocket. His father had given him the phone so he could always get in touch with the pack, even when he was not in his wolf form.

'Thank you,' the blonde said when he received the phone. He flipped it open and stared at the image for a while. Sasori's heart skipped a beat right then and not because of Deidara himself. No, because his background picture was a picture of him and Pein, in their wolf form. 'So you like wolves, huh? Strange color though, but they are very pretty.' Happily Deidara continued doing whatever on the phone, while Sasori cringed at the word pretty. So wrong. But at least Deidara hadn't noticed anything funny about the picture. How the wolves looked bigger than normal and how it was just a patch of woods very close to the school.

In the mean time Hidan had been staring at Itachi and noticed how the raven's eyes grew wide at the word wolves. Hidan was sure Itachi knew, but he would keep this information to himself for now. He was sure the blonde didn't have a clue and he wanted to keep it that way.

'Here you go.' Deidara gave the phone back and received a questioning look from Sasori. 'Now you can call me to confirm our date next Friday,' he said happily, not noticing the growl both Hidan and Itachi elicited. Sasori did though and knew they had to get out of here.

Sasori was about to respond and say this couldn't happen, but Deidara shushed him before Sasori could say anything, waved and left the two werewolves alone.

Rage was seeping off Hidan's body and Sasori knew they had to get out of there quickly and get back into the woods. He just ran, not caring if anybody noticed them. The world flashed before their eyes until they reached the soft forest ground.

…

In a hurry they stripped out of their clothes, Hidan more agitated than Sasori. They weren't ashamed of each other's naked bodies, too used to seeing it all the time. Even women bodies weren't unknown to them, although Sasori never really had been interested in them. Maybe he had been gay this entire them.

They both dumped their clothes in a little pouch and strapped it in front of their chests. It would give way when they changed, giving it extra room. Something Sasori's mother had created and was loved for it by all. No awkward moments when they again had to buy new clothes and the store lady would give them a funny look.

Sasori's muscles started itching as soon as his body was ready for the change to take place. Dark fur started to rise out of his skin and bones cracked as they grew or took on a complete different form. His nose grew longer and longer, his mouth doing the same until a snout was in its place with sharp teeth decorating it.

Slowly Sasori's thoughts started to change too, becoming more primitive. He wouldn't think of Deidara as the beautiful boy he was, but instead he would remember blue and blonde, those images flashing before his eyes. His wolf grew angry sometimes due to the fact that the blonde clouded his mind. He would snap at the other wolves, but still he would never attack Blue, it was too precious for that.

The reddish wolf looked to the side and noticed the slightly taller silver wolf standing next to him. Angry thoughts flooded his mind, but Sasori knew they weren't his. In his wolf form they could feel and hear each other's thoughts, but only of pack members and only if the other was a wolf too. It was how Pein gave them orders or how they knew when someone was in danger. There were only small words exchanged, never full sentences.

Wolf Sasori had forgotten why Hidan was angry and didn't really bother with it. He just watched the silver wolf disappear in the woods and then took off himself.

His ears kept going back and forth, every sound finding a place in his mind. He could hear the other wolves enter his mind, them noticing his change. He was just running home and didn't want to be bothered with it, but you get bothered when a small wolf jumps on your back without warning and forces you to play with them.

Sasori threw the little light grey wolf off and immediately the little one got up and took on a threatening pose. Sasori bared his teeth at the little wolf, trying to scare him off, but the little one was oblivious to it, as usual.

_Naruto,_ Sasori thought threateningly and that got the little one's attention. Ears peaked up in curiosity and the head hang to the side. Sasori just pushed passed him and kept walking towards the house.

Naruto of course followed him, playing with whatever fitted in his mouth and he could somewhat carry. Sasori got thrown off his feet once, because Naruto had decided to trot passed him with a huge stick in his mouth. The boy could be so annoying.

Finally they had reached the house and Sasori's mother was leaning against the wall. Naruto jumped forward and licked her human face. He saw her as his mother too. All the wolves did who were part of the pack. It was just how things worked. The two alphas were the leaders and the most important part of the pack. Sasori was the Beta by nature and stood high above the others too, but it was still different. The pack wouldn't listen to him if he gave them orders and it was something he admired in his father.

Konan walked towards her son and stood before him. 'How has my son been today?' she asked.

Unable to really understand the words, let alone answer the question, Sasori cocked his head to the side. Konan just smiled and patted him on the head. They both looked to the side when someone come walking out of the woods. A young lean woman stepped out, revealing her long blond hair and dark grey eyes. Somewhere she looked similar to Deidara, but she was just not as breathtaking.

Sasori looked away, ears drooping. He knew who she was and who she was supposed to be. His father wanted them to be mates, but he had refused. He did not like that girl and he didn't want to be forced to love her.

'Ino!' Konan exclaimed. 'Did you find the herbs you needed?'

Dark grey eyes were fixated on the reddish wolf, still hurt because of the rejection. She wanted to be his mate. It would bring her so much higher in the pack and Sasori was quite a catch too.

'Yeah, some of them. I'll go a little further to find the remaining ones tomorrow,' she answered.

Konan nodded and petted her son again. 'Don't go too far though. I want you to stay on our grounds.'

Ino waved her off and walked towards the huge house. She disappeared inside and left Sasori and Konan alone again. Naruto had already run off somewhere, bored out of his young mind.

Sasori changed back, everything going in reverse now. Soon he was stark naked, standing before his mother. He took his clothes out of the pouch and put everything back on.

'Hello son,' Konan welcomed Sasori.

Sasori's hand glided in his front pocket and started fumbling with his cellphone, again remembering what had happened today. He gave his mother a small nod and then looked away in the distance, thinking about his special blonde.

They were both silent for a while, Sasori looking into the woods and Konan staring at her son. At some point the redhead was done with it and walked towards the house. Konan didn't turn around, but did call back at him. 'Your father wishes to speak to you,' she said. 'About something blue and blonde.'

…

There he stood in his father's office. Well, it was sort of an office. It didn't have books in it or even a computer, just a desk with some stacks of paper. Sasori suspected those were even for decoration, never seeing Pein use any of it.

The orange haired male was staring at his son, trying to force answers out of him without asking the questions. Sasori didn't budge though. He was so used to his father's stares, he often didn't even notice them anymore.

Pein eventually gave in, not having the time to continue these games. 'Are you aware of why you're here?' he asked.

'I have some ideas,' Sasori shot back. Both males kept staring at each other, wanting the other to break first. Like father, like son, Konan always said about the two.

Pein started to shuffle around some papers on the desk and narrowed his eyes at a particular letter that laid on it. He needed to hurry this father talk up. He needed to talk to Sasori as his alpha. Why couldn't Konan just have this talk herself? There was no other way then to just spill his thoughts, more like Konan's thoughts, and get on with this conversation. Sasori was never going to give in otherwise.

'Your mother has this crazy idea that you have found someone you want to be mated to and she wants to know who it is.'

Sasori raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what was just asked. Apparently his father didn't really want to know what's going on. 'No, I haven't found my future mate,' he answered. He didn't really lie. It wasn't like he could actually be mated to Deidara, so no problem there.

Pein let out a relieved sigh. 'Good, now I can calm your mother's nerves. She annoyed the hell out of me with all her questions.' Sasori laughed a bit. His mother could fuss a lot about things, especially about her precious son. 'Now I need to discuss something else with you,' Pein continued. Sasori immediately felt that this was from alpha to beta, just because of the tone Pein used. 'I got a certain letter from a fellow alpha.' Sasori nodded, taking in every word as he was afraid to miss something important. 'It seems my old friend Madara is coming to visit us.'

Sasori didn't need more words. He knew about his father's problems with Madara. The other didn't really live by the werewolf rules and was caught attacking a lot of humans. Of course his pack was not the biggest one around due to all the attacks and creating new werewolves. No one dared to stand up to him anymore, so he could do as he pleased.

Sasori had already learned the rumors that none were quite happy in the pack and a lot of them died at a young age.

'He's paying part of his family a visit who live in town. We just need to keep an eye out. Who knows what he has planned.'

Sasori nodded once more. 'When will they be here and for how long?'

Pein smiled at his son. He was really growing up into a fine young man and soon he would be able to become alpha himself. He couldn't be more proud. The smile disappeared as soon as he answered. 'In three days and he will stay for as long as he pleases.'

So he would arrive on Saturday, the day after his date. Wait, what was he even thinking? He wasn't going on that date.

'Now prepare yourself as best as you can and we'll plan more on Saturday itself,' Pein finished, dismissing his son.

'Yes, alpha!' Sasori called out and left.

…

Two days later and Sasori still didn't have the guts to call Deidara about the date. He had still visited the school every day, but the blonde had completely ignored him. He had to call him today, just to say the date couldn't happen. There was just no other way.

Sasori made sure he had gone deep into the forest, so no one would bother him during the call. He took a deep breath and pressed the dial button.

The phone had rung twice when Deidara picked up with his overly cheery voice. 'Hello, Deidara speaking!'

Sasori stayed silent for a while, unable to really speak to the blonde. He didn't know what to say. He had never been good with words.

'Hello?' asked the still cheery voice.

'H-hey,' Sasori stammered. 'I'm calling about the date.'

'Oh, hey,' Deidara said in an incredibly happy way. 'I was wondering if you would still call. Now that we've confirmed the date, we can plan the rest. Let's say nine p.m. in front of 'X' tonight?' X was a popular place to go out, Sasori knew that much. A weird place to take a date to though.

But that didn't matter, he couldn't go on the date anyway. 'I can't go out with you,' he answered.

'Good, I will see you at nine!' The blonde hang up immediately. Now Sasori had to go and meet the blonde, just so he could reject him again. Why didn't Deidara understand that it could not happen!

…

And now Sasori found himself in front of X, waiting for a certain blonde to arrive. It was way too crowded for the redhead's taste and this was only outside the building, inside would be even worse!

He didn't have to wait long, his blonde coming around the corner with a broad smile plastered on his face. Again he took the redhead's breath away.

When Deidara was close enough, he grabbed Sasori's arm and pulled him into the club. Just to make sure the redhead wouldn't leave him immediately.

Sasori took a careful look around, not happy with the fact that he was not inside the club and not outside in the fresh air anymore. He wasn't human enough to act normal around this many people and his sensitive ears began to hurt due to the music that stood on way too loud. How could this even be fun?

Deidara didn't even notice something was wrong, too happy with the fact Sasori was actually here. That would show Itachi! He wouldn't be stood up by the redhead like Itachi had thought. It was just not in him.

They made their way to the bar and Deidara ordered them both some sweet drinks. Sasori wasn't sure what it was, but he felt a little lightheaded after he had taken a few sips over the pinkish colored drink. The club became also less bothersome. The people were just lightly moving around and the music got actually a bit entertaining.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' Deidara yelled in Sasori's ear. Somehow the blonde's arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and his own were around Deidara's waist. He blinked a couple of times, truing to remember when that had actually happened. He wasn't a touchy feely person, but he actually didn't mind this. When he noticed the blonde looking intently at him, he just nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to. At least he had made Deidara happy, who was smiling brightly.

A few songs later and they were on the dance floor, slowly moving to the beat of the music. It was the only way Sasori could move to music, because dancing was something he did not get. He also didn't remember this happening, but Deidara's head lying on his shoulder felt really nice actually.

Another song later and Deidara's nose was pressed against his, his breath ghosting over Sasori's skin. Somewhere his wolf side started to come up, not liking how close the human actually was. When he was about to snap at Deidara, suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against his. Every angry thought vanished and all he could think about were those lips moving against his.

He had never kissed before, but somehow he knew exactly what he was supposed to do. Vaguely he remembered his mother explaining to him that when you meet the one, you know exactly what you need to do.

He pushed the thought aside and instead melted into the kiss. He let his tongue glide over Deidara's bottom lip and the blonde opened his mouth eagerly. The tongue slipped inside and roamed through the wet cavern. He tasted something sweet and it was quite nice. When both tongues found each other, the kiss became more passionate. They fought for dominance, stirring something awake in Sasori. He growled and grabbed a hand full of blond locks. He pushed Deidara's lips harder against his own and the blonde surrendered then. Sasori's other hand went to Deidara's little ass and he gave it a tight squeeze, pulling a moan from reddened lips.

Sasori was so lost in the kiss, that he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He didn't even notice when he swept away the blond hair, revealing a bare tanned neck. He didn't even notice when he pulled the head to the side, giving him easier access. And he didn't even notice when his mouth latched onto the neck, first nibbling and sucking, but ending with a harsh bite, marking the blonde as his future mate.

Then he did wake up as he heard Deidara scream. He looked up at blue eyes, them looking back frightened. His eyes widened when he noticed the red mark on Deidara's neck. Thankfully he hadn't drawn blood, so the blonde wouldn't go through the change. But the mark itself said enough. It wouldn't fade for over a month, telling other wolves he already belonged to someone.

'I'm sorry,' he said, meaning it in every way.

Deidara nodded, calming down already. The two tanned arms were wrapped around Sasori's neck once more. Deidara forgave Sasori for biting him. He had been lost in the moment as well. It was just strange how badly they were actually attracted to each other. Deidara himself had never felt like this before. Hell, he might have bitten Sasori right back if he had gotten the chance, how strange that might even sound.

It didn't matter anymore. Deidara just pulled Sasori in for another kiss and both got completely lost again.

…

Sasori couldn't even begin to think about what really had happened last night. Today he had to focus on the other pack crossing the border, which was really hard considering he was in his wolf form and all the wolf could think about was his future mate. He had a tough time keeping it a secret from the others and some seemed to suspect something already. He just hoped his father wouldn't find out.

After the first high had settled down between Deidara and him, they had gone outside to cool off. He remembered still wanting more from the blonde, truly making him his mate, but after a firm no, he had cooled down. It had been so strange. He had never listened to others before except his parents. Maybe this was something that happened between mates.

Around two in the morning they finally said goodbye to each other, taking a long time over the goodbye kiss. Some words were spoken, mostly by Deidara, and Sasori remembered something about the blonde not being available today, but Sasori forgot why. It didn't matter anyway. There was no way he could leave the pack unnoticed today and spend some time with Deidara. He didn't even want to, the pack was his everything.

He had been patrolling the southern border for hours now, going back and forth, sometimes running into other wolves who were doing the same thing as he. It was just a precaution multiple wolves were on the same part. Nothing could be missed today, not with Madara's huge pack.

At least they knew that Madara's pack had arrived. The smell hang thick in the air. It smelled like smoke and fire. They hadn't crossed the borders yet, but they stayed close to it. Some wolves already became fidgety, ready to protect what belonged to them. Hidan was one of those hot heads, his growls resonating through the woods.

He ran into Ino again, her almost white fur standing out in these dark woods. She just had a few grey spots here and there. They greeted each other for a second, sniffing at each other's fur.

Ino sat down for a second, tongue dangling from her mouth. She wasn't thinking much, just resting. Sasori did the same and both sat in peace for a while, trying to catch their breath.

A loud howl shot through the forest and both wolves quickly got back onto their feet. Their ears shot up and they listened, waiting for more. The wolves closest to the source howled back and then the next wolves who were closest howled. Soon it was their turn already. They were very close and as the beta, Sasori needed to be there. They both howled, snouts pointed towards the sky. Both got an answer in their heads from the alpha.

_South-east border_, and the voice vanished.

Sasori started sprinting right away and the soft footsteps behind him, told him Ino was right behind him. Trees flashed before their eyes and little animals shot out of the way for them. They were so close, but still not close enough.

Thoughts of other wolves flooded his mind. Some were already there, but he didn't quite understand what they were thinking. He heard a lot of _wrong_s, but what would a werewolf find wrong?

Then he heard Hidan's voice rising above the others. The anger had disappeared from his thoughts and had left something else. Sadness maybe or fear. He heard his name, _Sasori_ and then something he had never expected to hear. _Blue._

…

He was finally at the place where the first howl had come from. His eyes searched the area, but couldn't find Blue. Why had Hidan said it then? What was going on here?

Then he realized they were still all on their territory and the other pack had not crossed the border. They were not at the place where it all had happened, but right behind it.

He saw the alpha pacing in front of the group of wolves and when their eyes met, Sasori shot forward to stand next to him. Immediately he was guided through the trees towards the real end of their territory. He walked passed Hidan who lowered his ears in sadness. Sasori was confused again and his pace quickened, just so he could get there faster. He could smell blood in the air and he heard barks, howls and whines coming from the other pack. He could also hear a human cry and scream which freaked him out even more. Was the human Blue? It didn't sound like blue.

Pein growled at his son. The weird thoughts he was having, were clouding his mind. He needed to focus and Sasori did.

The first thing Sasori noticed was the chaos. Unknown wolves were circling around a treeless spot, looking at whatever laid between them. Some howled at it and some were silent. There were a few sitting at the edge, as far away as possible. Some growling in annoyance and some whining in fear, not daring to look anywhere near the circling wolves.

But the most frightening part were the two humans standing in the middle. The larger one was smiling, almost maniacal. The smaller one was crying and screaming, trying to kick his way out of the larger one's arms and fling himself between the circling wolves. The two humans looked sort of alike, but only one was familiar to Sasori. The smaller one, the raven who always hang around Blue.

Sasori's eyes shot back to the circle of wolves. He needed to know right now what was between them. Luckily one of the wolves got attacked by another, creating a clear vision of what had been behind him.

And there he was. His beautiful blonde was displayed in the middle, dirt covering his clothes. Blood was gushing out of a wound on his arm and he was shivering badly. But that would be over soon as the change sets in.

Many thoughts were clustered inside of Sasori's mind. His wolf couldn't handle that much, shaking his head to get them out. He needed to help Blue, but he couldn't take action since it wasn't on their lands. That's why no one had helped Blue already. The other pack was aware of their presence, but didn't care about it. Sasori's pack wouldn't attack them anyway.

But Sasori had to do something. It was Blue for crying out loud! He was special! What if the change took away the blue eyes? What if the change took Deidara away completely, because he was joining Madara's pack? Sasori would never see him again!

'Sasori,' someone whispered, but it couldn't be Deidara. He was unconscious. He glanced to the side and saw Itachi looking at him. Of course the raven knew who he was, he had known this from the beginning. 'Sasori, help him,' the raven whispered again, pleading Sasori to do something and that was all the redhead needed. He jumped forward and landed between the other foreign wolves. He picked up Deidara with his mouth and flung him on his back. Then he ran as fast as he could. He ran passed the whole pack who were looking at him as if he had gone mad. He probably had gone mad, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that his mate was safe. He would make sure his mate would be safe, forever.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

It might take a while before the next chapter will be here, because they are long chapters and I have so many other stories I have to get on with! Sorry!

And as I said the next will be all Deidara;)

Review and let me know what you think of wolf Sasori!;)

And my lovely readers, will you vote for my poll and let me know what story I should focus on next?


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally wrote a new chapter for this story. ColonelPony was already pushing me to do so and then last night I got a review that really got me of my lazy ass... Wish I could've send you a message back, but you reviewed as a guest, so I just wanted to say here thank you for your kind words and thanks for the push. Don't tell other readers this works though x.x I might be screwed thenXD I'm also glad to hear I'm not the only one who notices my writing did get better over the passed few months. Just thanks a lot for the great review and I hope this chapter will make up for the time you had to wait! It is a little shorter, but I needed another good cliffhanger, because I love them^^ Sorry for the ones who hate them though...

All from Deidara's POV except for the bit in the end. Again chapter is divided in smaller parts.

...

Soft blue eyes opened, staring up at a foreign ceiling. A shiver ran down his spine and that was when he felt his whole body ached. He wanted to lift his head of whatever he was lying on, but couldn't. He tried opening his mouth to call for help, but even that was impossible. His heart started racing and his breathing came faster and faster. He was panicking. Then a soft hand laid on his cheek and his blue eyes drifted to the side. He stared up at a pair of yellow eyes and a soft smile, belonging to a woman.

'It's alright, Deidara. You are safe now,' she spoke softly and somehow he believed her. It felt safer than before. He remembered being so scared, but nothing more than that. What had happened to him? 'Sasori, can you help me lift him up?' the woman called back. His blue eyes widened at the mention of Sasori's name. Was he really here?

Soft footsteps came his way and then there were the all too familiar brown eyes and that fiery red hair Deidara loved so much. The soft pink lips were formed in a thin line and somewhere Sasori looked very sad and frightened. Deidara wanted to say something again, but the words wouldn't come out. Sasori leaned down beside Deidara's head and the blue eyes wanted to follow him, but he couldn't. The blonde felt like crying. He had no idea what was wrong with his body.

Suddenly Deidara was lifted off the ground and carried off somewhere. His head was pressed against Sasori's chest and he inhaled deeply, trying to smell Sasori's own scent. He had remembered the scent from before, but somehow it seemed clearer now. He smelt like wet wood in an autumn rainstorm. Weird how he found those words so quickly.

Soft pillows hit his back when Sasori laid him down again and it felt much better than previously. Now that his head was on a pillow, he could look up a little better. The woman from before was standing at the end of his bed and Sasori was still beside him.

'Sasori, please sit down,' the woman said softly and the redhead complied immediately, taking the chair next to the bed.

The brown eyes were now focused on the woman and Deidara wondered about what was so special about him. Didn't he deserve the redhead's full attention now that he felt so strange? The blue eyes shifted towards the woman again who was suddenly standing beside his bed and sat down on it.

Her hand softly grabbed Deidara's. The touch felt strange. Rough and strong while her hold was barely noticeable. 'I have some things to explain to you, Deidara,' she said softly. 'And it would be good if you hear this as well, Sasori,' she said while glancing at the redhead. 'Deidara, I know you can't talk or move your body. It's completely normal and I will now explain why. You probably don't remember anything of what happened yesterday, but the images will come back eventually. Just not in time to warn you for something else.' Her eyes cascaded down to the bed, thinking about her words for a second. 'Your body is going through a certain change, a change myself and Sasori are both very familiar with. Sasori was even born with this change and doesn't really understand what you're going through. Deidara, what I'm trying to tell you is that you are changing into a werewolf.'

It felt like the ground was ripped away from under Deidara's body and he was falling into the deepest and darkest hole. His mind was screaming that it wasn't true, that it couldn't be true. He had read the dumbest stories about werewolves and what they really were. Most of them were horror movies and the werewolf died in the end. Would he die? Wait, this meant that his boyfriend was a werewolf as well! He was dating an animal! Did this count as bestiality? His whole body started shivering and he couldn't close his eyes anymore. What the hell was happening to him? Was he turning into a werewolf right now?

The woman suddenly stood up and hovered over him. 'Deidara, calm down right now,' she said sternly and somehow his body listened to her. 'I wasn't done explaining things yet,' she then continued. 'As you now know you will be changing into a werewolf. This is not permanent and you also have your human form still like both Sasori and I. We also don't only change during a full moon. We can decide for ourselves to change. The moon does call to us and we welcome it every month. Now there are some rules for werewolves. As every normal wolf we belong to a pack and that pack has an alpha male and an alpha female which being Sasori's father and myself,' she said with a nod.

So Sasori was the son of the leaders of this werewolf thingy? Was this like dating a prince? And he still didn't know why his body wouldn't move!

'Deidara, pay attention,' the woman once again said in a stern way. Why did it have so much effect on him? 'Deidara, you don't have a pack yet, but it should soon be calling you. This is where Sasori got worried, because it would be pack where you wouldn't be happy. It's the pack of your friend's uncle, Madara.'

A flash of long fangs and a maniacal laugh ran through his mind and he sucked in a breath of air. Immediately he could feel Sasori's rough hand against his cheek, the brown eyes looking down at him with a worried expression. Deidara could feel himself being pulled towards Sasori in a way he hadn't felt before. Like he needed to touch him. Unfortunately he couldn't…

The woman continued talking while Sasori was still looking at him. 'Sasori wants you to join our pack now, Deidara and somehow you don't have much of a choice. You see when Sasori bit you by accident, he marked you as his future mate. There will always be a pull towards each other and that can end when split apart, but it will involve a lot of pain.' Sasori's brown eyes shot towards his mother, a scared look on his face. His mother sighed softly. 'For now he won't be going anywhere, sweetheart.' Sasori sat back down in his chair, a relieved expression on his face. The woman then turned back to Deidara. Somehow he really liked her and the smile she wore on her face. And it made him forgot all about the mate thing for now. He just wanted her to continue explaining. 'The only thing I need to tell you now is why your body isn't moving. Your body is getting ready for the first change, making sure your body can break and heal in a matter of seconds. This also means that as soon as you can move your body again, the change will begin. You can't control this one and it will be a while before you can fully control the change,' she finally said.

So he couldn't move until he would change into a wolf. Great… He just wanted to talk and touch Sasori and just be normal again. Sadness overwhelmed him when he realized his whole life would change and nothing would be the same again. What would he even tell his parents?

The woman suddenly walked over to his face and leaned down, wiping a lock of hair out of Deidara's face. 'I just realized I haven't even properly introduced myself,' she said softly. 'I'm Konan, Sasori's mother. It's very nice to meet you, Deidara. I'll be leaving you two now, but Sasori will stay to keep you company, I'm sure.' Konan leaned back again and walked out of the room, waving her son goodbye as she closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Deidara's blue eyes snapped open again, thinking it was all a dream. He wanted to sigh in relief and then found out he still couldn't move. So he had met Konan and he really was changing into a werewolf. At least he wasn't changing right now, that was a relief.

'You're awake again,' a familiar deep voice suddenly said. His eyes glanced to the side and he saw Sasori smiling at him. Shyly the redhead looked away, fumbling with his fingers. 'I'm glad you still have your blue eyes,' he said softly which made Deidara blink in confusion. Sasori knew it wouldn't make sense what he just said, so he would explain it first. 'No werewolf ever had blue eyes and it was the one thing that made me fall for you in the first place. In my werewolf form I call you Blue.'

Deidara wanted to respond, he really did, but even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. Sasori had fallen for his blue eyes? He never thought anything special of them. They were just his blue eyes, the same as his father's were.

Sasori leaned forward to him and Deidara noticed the smile had disappeared. 'I'm sorry this all happened to you,' he said softly and leaned down to kiss Deidara. This was something Deidara knew how to respond to, but still couldn't. He closed his eyes nonetheless and enjoyed the feel of Sasori's soft lips on his. Sleep took over soon again.

* * *

A door slammed open and Deidara was awake again. He couldn't see who had entered, but the way Sasori swiftly got to his feet and protectively stood in front of him, made it clear he was in some sort of danger. A growl escaped the redhead's lips, showing off how animal like he really was. Strange how Deidara never really knew Sasori.

'You have some explaining to do, young man,' a deep voice said coolly. Deidara didn't see the immediate threat, but the way Sasori took a step back said that there was one.

Sasori shook his head, his teeth grinding together. 'Stop going alpha on me and treat me like I'm your son,' he called out.

The other stayed silent, letting Deidara know that this was Sasori's father, the alpha male of the pack. After a few minutes the dark voice spoke up again. 'When did you mark this boy?'

'A few days back,' Sasori responded softly. Apparently the question was asked right since the redhead didn't seem angry anymore. He was calmer now and his posture more straight up.

Soft footsteps came Deidara's way and he was impressed by how noiseless everyone could walk here. A new person came in view and the blonde saw who Sasori had his red hair from. The grey eyes stared down at him and Deidara couldn't read the expression on his face. The man looked away again, watching his son now.

'I don't approve of how you did this and this will cost the pack a lot of trouble. How can we even keep Madara at bay when we stole his last prize?' he asked his son. 'You would've been the next alpha male, but I'm not so sure if you can handle that now. You lost yourself to a human a little too fast if you ask me.' The man walked away from the bed again, not waiting for Sasori to answer anything he had said. He had spoken to Sasori as both his father and his pack leader. What Sasori would do with his words, was up to the boy.

He left the room, shutting the door quietly this time, leaving Sasori and Deidara alone again. Dismayed Sasori sat down in the chair again, sighing loudly. Deidara wanted to reach out to him, but his body still wouldn't move. So Sasori was supposed to be the next alpha male, but with a male by his side, he would never have an alpha female. Deidara felt sad for him and thought that leaving him might be the best option, but when he even thought of it, his body ached so badly that he pushed the thought aside quickly.

* * *

When Deidara opened his eyes for the fourth time, he saw nothing. It had gotten dark outside and there weren't any lights turned on that would make him able to see. Although when he blinked a few times, his got used to the dark and saw a lot more than he ever did before in the dark. His eyesight was a lot better now he was a werewolf. Maybe that was some sort of plus.

'Go back to sleep,' Sasori mumbled next to him, his eyes closed as he leaned back in the chair. Shouldn't be very comfortable.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the comment. Did it really matter when he slept? Weren't werewolves supposed to be awake during the night and hunt and stuff? He didn't know a lot about wolves, but he was pretty sure wolves didn't come out a lot during the day. 'I slept enough already. I don't want to sleep anymore,' he said back, closing his eyes nonetheless.

Sasori chuckled. 'True, you did sleep a lot already,' he said softly before his eyes snapped open. 'Wait, did you just talk?' Sasori asked confused, his voice coming out a bit rushed.

The blonde raised himself up and raised an eyebrow at Sasori. Then he noticed how appealing Sasori looked. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips. He still remembered the kiss from before. His hand went up to his lips and he touched them briefly. He wanted to kiss Sasori again, right now. Deidara lunged forward, jumping into Sasori's lap and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. He roughly pulled him in for a kiss, humming in approval when he finally touched them.

Sasori's eyes were opened wide, not really understanding what Deidara was doing, because something major was happening right now. He tried pushing the blonde off, but Deidara just didn't give way. He clung to him like his life depended on it, pushing his tongue inside Sasori's mouth. It cleared Sasori's mind completely and he just needed to respond. His tongue clashed with Deidara's, fighting over dominance, but Deidara persisted on winning. The blonde pushed Sasori deeper down in the chair, laying himself on top of the redhead.

His whole body was vibrating with excitement. He wanted more of the redhead. Taste him even. Maybe he would just let his teeth sink into Sasori's skin. He released Sasori's mouth and went down for his neck. He opened his mouth and was almost there, ready to bite down the soft skin.

Sasori quickly pushed him off, knowing what was about to happen. He couldn't let Deidara bite him before the blonde had gone through the first change. It would all be lust and it would ruin their relationship forever. And the change was what had them in this position in the first place! 'Deidara, you are changing!' Sasori called out, keeping the blonde a few inches away still.

The blue eyes were still staring at Sasori's neck, ready to get his teeth on it. The words didn't even get through to him. His skin felt like it was being torn apart, but he liked the feeling. As if it was pushing him to grab Sasori some more.

Sasori grabbed Deidara good this time and threw him across the room, still being stronger than Deidara. This got the blonde's attention, but said blonde was very angry now.

'Why the hell did you do that for?' he growled, the voice changing already.

The redhead knew something needed to happen. Deidara needed to go outside. His mother had made sure most wolves had stayed home to keep an eye on Deidara, but they were all outside. Deidara just needed to get out of the house before he turned into a wolf. 'You are changing into a wolf, Deidara,' he tried again.

'So what? Just let me have you,' Deidara responded, the words inarticulately spoken. The blonde looked very frightening now. His mouth had started to lengthen, forming a snout. The teeth were growing and Sasori knew for sure now he didn't need those in his neck. A hard snap let everyone know Deidara's knees just broke to reform again. Sasori needed to do something quickly.

Then an idea crossed his mind. 'If you want me, come and get me,' he said teasingly, making a run for the door. Mid run he changed into his wolf form, knowing he would be a lot faster then. He ran through the hallways, down the stairs and towards the front door. He could hear the heavy footsteps of Deidara following him. He would have a hard time walking now, but it would be over soon enough or at least that's what Sasori hoped.

_Open the door,_ he called out to whoever was outside and quickly it was opened, making Sasori be able to jump out and turn before Deidara got out, but what he saw then was something entirely different.

A snow white wolf jumped out of the house and landed right in front of Sasori, the blue eyes staring deeply into his.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm so sorry you all had to wait for this chapter for so long! I was definitely being lazy with this one... I'll try to update more frequent, but I'm not promising anything!

Let me know what you think so far and tell me if I explained everything alright... Not sure if everything is clear now how it works. Didn't want to make the bits too long x.x

Again sorry and thank you for supporting this story! It means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of this wonderful fic! Aren't you all proud that I updated this story already? I mean it's been like a week or something! Yes, I am totally fishing for compliments. Now on with the chapter! Enjoy;) (Btw, there is some hunting and animal killing in here...)

...

Sasori's ears were flat against his head and he crouched down to make himself as small as possible. Deidara first kept staring at him, those deep blue eyes piercing through the muddy brown ones. Sasori held his breath, not knowing how Deidara would react to the others around them. Many of them were in their wolf form, ready to protect Sasori when needed. The white wolf was towering over Sasori. He was leaner than Sasori, but also a lot taller. He was almost feminine like, but oh so beautiful. The white fur shone in the soft moon light and it was almost like Deidara was glowing himself.

As if awakened out of a trance, Deidara blinked once, the blue eyes now glancing through the crowd. It frightened him, but he wasn't sure how to react. His instincts told him to step back, so he did and then another step until his behind came in contact with the wooden house. Sasori stood back up straight and watched the white wolf carefully. This was Deidara's first time as a wolf and he didn't belong to the pack yet. He could hear no voices and was all alone in this really. There had to be another way to learn Deidara how to be a werewolf.

Sasori had two options. Try a human approach, which wasn't his strongest point, or try a wolf approach, which he could do perfectly. It all depended on how Deidara behaved. Human like or wolf like. His brown eyes focused on every move the white wolf made and so did the rest of the pack. His mother was still in her human form, looking down from the house at Deidara. She had opened the door for them apparently.

Heavy footsteps behind him notified Sasori that his father came up behind him. Was he going to teach Deidara instead? Sasori could not deny his father, but he would be so mad at him. He didn't have the right to teach Deidara.

Deidara also noticed the bigger reddish wolf coming closer to him and he felt cornered. He didn't know where he had to keep his blue eyes. On which wolf should he focus on? He pressed his body closer to the house and bared his teeth to scare the others off. He growled lowly, wanting to be alone. Why were to so many of them and why were they so focused on him? One wolf came to close and Deidara snapped, lashing out at him, but not touching him. He was only threatening. Deidara just needed a way out.

And now Sasori knew what he was supposed to do. Deidara wasn't acting human at all, his every move based on instinct and not based on thinking. Deidara needed someone to be dominant over him and Sasori would be that wolf. Sasori made himself bigger, broader, the hairs on his back standing up a bit. He walked towards Deidara, making sure his father couldn't go passed him. This would be his chance to show he would be a good alpha, that he would be a good leader. He wouldn't disappoint his father again.

Quickly the blue eyes shot to Sasori, the growling now focused on him. The reddish wolf came really close to Deidara and he could feel the teeth of the white one going over his soft fur. Sasori's tail was wagging from left to right, showing off he didn't mean any harm. His eyes weren't looking at Deidara, avoiding eye contact on all times, but making sure they weren't pointed lower than the blue ones. He needed to be bigger in everything, forcing Deidara to be submissive. Sasori had seen his father do this so many times and his father sometimes got dominant over him when he tried to eat alone.

Slowly and carefully Sasori dared his nose to go down, trying to smell Deidara's fur. First the white wolf lashed out again, but Sasori only pulled his head away, forcing his chest closer to Deidara's body. Deidara could feel Sasori's energy now and how calm he was. Deidara's breathing came in slower puffs and after a while the white wolf sat down, seemingly calmed down. Sasori again tried to sniff the white fur and this time Deidara let him. Had he really done this?

Deidara sighed, lying down completely calm now. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, now perfectly calm. He didn't need to think anymore. The reddish wolf could do that for him now. Sasori glanced down at Deidara, a bit stunned at how well this went. He looked back at his father who only gave him a nod. On the inside Sasori was screaming in delight. This had gone perfectly! Sasori was vibrating with excitement, wondering what else he could do.

He leaned down to nudge Deidara against his side, so he would stand up. But before he could do that, he was jumped by a different little fur ball. He fell to the ground with a smaller wolf on top of him, a tongue dangling out of its mouth. _Naruto_, he thought angrily, but the smaller wolf only barked happily at him. Right until another wolf growled at him, blue eyes narrowed at the young wolf.

This wasn't allowed and Sasori had to teach Deidara that. He nudged Naruto off his body and stood up again, baring his teeth at Deidara and pushing his body against the white fur again. He could hear Deidara whine softly, giving up immediately. Why was this so easy? This wasn't how it normally went. He had seen his father struggle for days sometimes, but Deidara gave up in mere minutes.

'It's because you marked him. He will always listen to you, because he belongs to you,' his mother called down to them from the house. She was leaning out the window, still looking down at them. 'You did a wonderful job, Sasori and I'm very proud of you.'

* * *

Since Sasori was now sort of the boss over Deidara, they were actually able to communicate through their thoughts. It didn't work perfectly like in the pack, but the few things they could say, were enough. It still wasn't clear if Deidara could stay with them and when Sasori had changed back for a little while, he had heard his parents talk about how their borders were slimming. Madara's pack really tried to come across them now, getting Deidara back into their pack.

And they also had the problem with Deidara not being home for a while. He had just disappeared at some point and they hadn't come up with an excuse for the way he had died. They had to convince his parents of that, how horrible that may sound. But Sasori couldn't be the one to arrange it now. He had to look out for Deidara, making sure he was alright. But if he had been the alpha, he had to do this all at the same time. That job was a lot harder than he had thought at first.

A cold nose nudged him against his neck, trying to gain his attention. Out of the corner of his eye Sasori saw that it was Deidara who wanted his attention. _Hungry. _Sasori sighed softly. It was only a matter of time before he needed to teach Deidara how to hunt. Of course it was partly instinct, but pups got this taught by their mother as well. Sasori would have to do the same. Slowly he started walking towards the edge of the forest, glancing back to see if Deidara was following him, but the white wolf was already standing beside him, excited about what was about to happen.

Sasori chuckled in his head. He always loved to hunt, so hopefully he could show Deidara how fun it really was. He pushed himself off the ground, flashing through the forest at a fast pace. He could barely hear Deidara running behind him. Something the white wolf had understood perfectly. How to be as quiet as possible. Sasori was proud of that.

The reddish wolf took a right, almost skidding over the forest floor. He could hear Deidara tumble over, but he wouldn't wait for him. The white wolf needed to be ready for moments like this and quickly get to his feet again. The soft footsteps were back and he heard a low growl directed at him. Sasori could only laugh at that. It was a tough world.

Soon they reached a thick part of the forest, somewhere in the middle of their territory. This was a good place to hunt, so Sasori lowered his pace and came to a complete halt. His ears twitched back and forth, trying to pick up soft noises made by small animals. His nose went up in the air, trying to sniff out the small animals as well.

Curiously Deidara looked at him and started copying him like a young pup would do. When Sasori reacted to a noise, Deidara acted like he had heard the same thing, sprinting after the reddish wolf. He was so excited! His tongue was dangling out of his mouth and he wanted to make more noise to show off how excited he really was! But he knew Sasori would get mad then and he didn't want that.

Sasori stopped again and laid low behind a green bush. Deidara got behind him as well, but Sasori knew they couldn't stay hidden for long. Animals might not be so smart, but they could see a white wolf hiding behind a green bush from miles away. They had to capture this rabbit fast, also because they couldn't outrun the rabbit. The small animal was digging a hole near a tree, trying to find some edible roots. Sasori shifted a little, getting a better grip on the ground. _Watch_ was what he said to Deidara, wanting him to stay right where he was.

The reddish wolf jumped forward, landing right behind the rabbit. He needed to be quick now, because the rabbit already started running and in a few paces he would've lost him. Pearly white teeth were bared and he held his mouth open right above the rabbit's neck. With one more pace he snapped them closed, shaking his head fiercely so the rabbit's neck would break in an instant. It wasn't a big kill, but wolves couldn't go hunting for bigger animals all by themselves. Hunting for a deer couldn't be done alone.

Deidara immediately came running towards him, sniffing the dead rabbit in his mouth. Drool was already dangling out of the white wolf's mouth, signaling that he was really hungry and needed to eat that rabbit. Sasori was fine with that. He wasn't really hungry himself. Too bad he had to make an example. The leader would eat first, so that was what he did. He growled when Deidara tried to pull the rabbit out of his mouth and walked a few steps away from him. There he laid down and ripped some of the good parts out of the rabbit, like the kidneys. He consumed them in delight and then walked away from the rabbit, signaling Deidara that he could eat.

Sasori was still impressed with how well Deidara listened. Immediately Deidara picked up he had to wait, otherwise he would be punished. This made it so much easier for Sasori and that was good, he still needed to learn all this stuff as well. He watched Deidara eat the whole rabbit, even the small bones disappearing. Eventually only an empty skull was left and Deidara stood up to go back to Sasori. Never eat too close to home, otherwise the enemy knows where you are staying at. A weird rule, but it worked.

* * *

Deidara was so ecstatic that he was actually playing with Naruto and of course the little wolf was very happy with this. He finally found someone who was dumb enough to play with him! They were running around the house, literally around it. It was driving the other wolves crazy and many of them had left for the forest. Unfortunately Sasori was forced to stay, just to keep an eye on Deidara. He might suddenly snap at Naruto and then Sasori had to be there to put him in his spot again.

Naruto ran practically over Sasori's head, who was lying on the ground to rest. Sasori growled at Naruto, lifting his head up to make sure the little wolf knew it was directed at him. But then Deidara also came towards him and he tripped over Sasori's raised head, landing completely on top of the reddish wolf. This only angered Sasori further and he stood up immediately, barking loudly at Deidara. The white wolf first cowered away, but then liked this little game. He walked around Sasori and then jumped him from behind, his teeth grabbing a mouthful of fur and his paws poised on Sasori's back. He was growling playfully, having the best time. Eventually Sasori just let him do as he pleased, knowing he wouldn't shake off a stubborn young wolf now.

_Not fair!_ Naruto shot at him, but Sasori didn't care. Deidara was special, so of course he got treated differently. There was no denying there and he didn't have to. His father treated his mother differently than the other females, so Sasori would treat Deidara differently than the other wolves as well.

Heavy footsteps came from behind and Deidara quickly got off Sasori. He made himself smaller than the reddish wolf, almost disappearing behind him. Sasori only gave the white wolf a funny look, telling Deidara he shouldn't be afraid of his father. His brown eyes then went up to the other reddish wolf, the fur a little lighter than his. His father passed him, glancing his way only once. Sasori knew this meant he needed to follow, so slowly he started walking, leaving Deidara with Naruto for now. This shouldn't take long anyway.

Pein stopped walking when they were behind the house, it being completely deserted of wolves. He sat down and Sasori did the same right beside his father. Sasori wasn't sure if this would be a father son moment or an alpha beta moment. He stayed silent, his body completely still of any movement. He would wait until his father started talking. Only his father could think complete sentences, unlike Sasori who was doomed to only communicate with a few words.

His father glanced down at him, but Sasori wouldn't meet his eyes. Always avoid the alpha's eyes unless if asked to look at him. _I'm meeting Madara today, _his father thought. Sasori's body only reacted by stiffening, but no words formed in his mind. What was he supposed to think? _We're going to talk about Deidara and how this will continue. I should find out if Madara will let Deidara stay with us or claim him as his._ Sasori's eyes narrowed. The thought of Deidara leaving him was just unbearable. The bound they shared only got stronger these past few days. _I expect you to handle accordingly and will not go against my will. If you will, you know what the consequences are. _Pein stood up again and started walking towards the forest, never looking back at his soon.

And Sasori knew the consequences. Someone who didn't listen to the alpha and actually decided to disobey, would be thrown out of the pack. He would be alone then since Deidara would already be gone. Sasori didn't even know what he really would do if he found out what his father had agreed on when he came back.

* * *

It was already getting dark, a soft orange light shining through the forest. Sasori had left Deidara and Naruto alone for a little longer than he first wanted to, but it had all gone fine. Sasori just needed some time alone to think and he did enough now. More wolves had come back to the house and some had changed back into their human form. Hidan was actually trotting around naked, glancing around the female wolves to see if he was getting some attention. _Idiot. _

Deidara's ears shot up when he heard Sasori in his head, happily looking at him with his tongue dangling out of his mouth. _Idiot? _ He asked curiously, his head cocked to the side. Sasori only shot his eyes back at Hidan and Deidara understood enough. The white wolf ran towards Hidan and started jumping around him, chanting in his mind. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _Sasori could only chuckle in his head, shaking his head at the silliness. Deidara was now so busy with Hidan who was shouting profanities the wolf's way that Sasori could take his eyes off him again.

His eyes glided through the pack of wolves, everyone seeming to be enjoying themselves. Sasori was still a bit on edge, only the thought of the meeting his father was having driving him crazy. But then his eyes fell on something else. A black Range rover was driving through the forest, its headlights blinding the reddish wolf. Who in the world would be crazy enough to drive through a forest and go to a werewolf pack? Well, the latter he probably didn't know. Other wolves were now also looking at the car, which had stopped now, and Sasori knew he would have to be the one to go there first. The others might attack the person on sight.

Sasori trotted towards the car and stayed a few feet away, sitting down in front of the car. At first nothing happened, but then a car door opened and someone stepped out. When the door was shut again, Sasori saw who it was. Well, that was unexpected. What was Deidara's friend doing here? The reddish wolf glanced over his shoulder. No one was looking at them right now, so it was safe for Sasori to change back without being suspicious.

Completely naked he stood before Itachi, his arms folded together in front of his chest. His eyes were looking lazily at the raven as if he didn't care Itachi was here. Of course he did since it could be very dangerous for him. 'What do you want?' Sasori shot his way.

Itachi was fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat, his eyes unsure of what to focus on. The forest floor, Sasori or the dangerous looking wolves behind Sasori. 'How's he doing?' the raven asked.

Sasori's eyes slightly narrowed. 'He's doing fine. He went through his first change already. Now what can I do for you?' Sasori leaned against one of the trees, appearing very relaxed.

'Deidara's parents are looking for him. They know he disappeared in the forest and they're having a big search. It's only a matter of time until they will stumble upon this place,' Itachi said. The black eyes now were focused on Sasori and it really seemed like Itachi wanted to help them, but Sasori didn't understand why.

Sasori stayed silent for a while, but then nodded his head. 'Thank you for telling me this. I will warn the others.' He turned around, wanting to walk away from Itachi again. If that was what the raven wanted to share, then they had shared a lovely moment together.

'Wait! I need to tell you something else!' Itachi yelled desperately. Sasori slowly turned again, seeing the black eyes completely dilated. He nodded, urging the raven on further. 'D-Deidara was in the forest because I asked him to come,' he started. 'My uncle always asks me to visit him when he's in town. I always have to come, otherwise he will stop by the house. M-my parents and him aren't really friends even though my father and him are brothers. Uhh, my father and he actually got in a big fight once and since then there is some sort of rivalry.' Itachi stopped talking for a second, collecting his thoughts. 'It's about the whole werewolf thing. Madara got himself bitten, because he wanted to and that was something my father couldn't understand. My uncle asked him to join the pack and become the ultimate alpha with him. My father said no and my uncle didn't really like that. Now Madara is on another kind of mission. If he couldn't get my father to join his pack, then he would make his son join his pack. Me.' Itachi suddenly fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. 'Madara thought only I was coming to visit him, but then he saw that I had brought Deidara. I was just so afraid and I didn't know what to do. Madara took his revenge on by changing my best friend and I've felt so guilty about it.'

Sasori was staring at Itachi, but he didn't know what to say about this all. This was just all so strange. A man who wanted to change? Well, maybe that wasn't so crazy. Sasori loved being a wolf, but he didn't know any better. 'I can't be angry for you being the cause of Deidara's change. This makes it a lot easier for me. But you have to know that him being here now, doesn't mean he will stay here. My father is now talking to Madara as we speak about what will happen to Deidara and I might still… lose him.'

Itachi was looking up at Sasori, the tears still streaming down his face. He felt so guilty and it was tearing him apart. Why did this all have to happen? He just didn't want to be a werewolf, that's all.

Suddenly someone came running towards them and tanned arms wrapped Sasori's waist, sparkling blue eyes looking at him. It was about time Deidara changed back again. It had been days since he last been a human. 'Whatcha doing?' Deidara asked him, a broad smile on his face until his eyes fell on Itachi. The blue eyes widened and he took a step back.

'Deidara, I'm sorry!' Itachi called out, but the boy had already run away. So many memories suddenly came back from the night. How anything had been fine and how suddenly a man disturbed their camping trip. And then the pain, the searing pain. It was Deidara's turn to cry now, anxiety filling his body until he changed back into a wolf, disappearing in the woods.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And did this leave enough questions, because that was totally the point. I like cliff hangers, so hopefully this ended like this a bit...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It kinda just flowed out... Let me know what you think of my weird, sometimes obvious, ideas^^


End file.
